


Puck's Interlude I

by hopefulwriter27



Series: Mated Wolves Series [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Puck and Lauren’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puck's Interlude I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble(+) in my Kurt/Dave werewolf ‘verse. It’s from Puck’s POV.   
> (Follow's: Not Like Baked Cookies, Sweet Deal, Sweet Suffering, and Chocolaty Goodness)

_I hate that shithead,_ Puck thinks. “I hate that shithead,” he says, following Karofsky’s back until it disappears around the corner.

“We could go key up his truck,” Lauren offers. She pushes up her glasses causing her cleavage to flash. It takes Puck a second to process her idea.

“Maybe,” he says. His voice turns firm. “I’m going to pee in his shifting spot next full moon.”

Lauren snorts. “Why wait?”

The bell to second period rings its final warning. The hallways are suddenly devoid of life. “I have a geometry test this afternoon. Want to meet me in the mating room during sixth period?”

She tilts her head, considering. “Yeah, sounds good. If I have to listen to Mr. Schue talk about conjugating verbs again I might eat his face.”

Puck’s earlier ire at encountering the king douchebag fades. “Sweet.” He leans over and presses a quick kiss to Lauren’s lips.

“I’m not having sex,” she says, returning the kiss.

“I know,” Pucks replies with a frown. His eyes slide to her breasts. “Can I…”

“No.” She cuts him off. His shoulders slump. Lauren sighs. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you grab my ass.”

Puck perks up. “Really?”

“Really.”

“ _Awesome_.”  

 


End file.
